a hollywood undead fanfic abou tfrindship
by woodnleefs
Summary: j3t finds dany in then snow on day and he tells him a tredgic story.
1. Chapter 1

it was a botifal day in hu land the sun was very sunny and the birds were ded cus it was winter. j3t was walkin wit his feet and legs he was very happe because he was havin a party. then he hered a voice with his ears 'j3t i ned help'. j3t walked up to the vocie and the voice was danny he was stuck in the snow 'danny how could you do this"/? 'i kised jdog and he said no so he put me in the snow' 'well you kno wee can always play in the snocause it is hot' J3t said declaringly. danny smiled happily and dug his way out but he got some snow inhis eyes so he was termporarily bilded. j3t had some eye medicin in his bag so he [ut it on danys eyes. dany was very happy and he shook j3ts hand he didnt wanrt to kis him becvause of what happend with jdog and then they went to starbucks to get some coffe 'i do like coffe very much said j3t but i do not likes sturcucks dany was sad becaus he use t0 work at starbucks with jdog and jdog was his friend and he kised jdog and he was like 'no i dont want to be friendlees anymore' so no w he was depresed. j3t saw the depessin mesery in his eyes and face and he said 'oh man i upset yp\ou' and any said that is alright and then they shook ands again and ate their they went tot the party at funny mans place he had a mansion and they were like woah. they had some punch and food and then they did the gangman style on the dancefloor wich funny man had because he has a manison. oh wow dany this is much fun you are my bestestest friend danny' said j3t all happy like. danny was very sad because jdog was his best friend and then he ksied him (bu accident of course) and now he was all depressed like a pineapple on saturday and I dont know where this metaphore was going so i will stop. j3t saw the depresednes in danys eyes and he was very also depressed and confused because e thought dany was a hapyp and because he was his friend. J3t secretly felt like slapin dany because he thought he didnt acept his friendship and stuff.

capter 1 fin


	2. cheptr 2: fites and forest

Dany gapsed of what he saw he saw jdog and funnyman talking dany hated funny man even though this was his party, but funny man was takin to jdog and that weas not alright. Dany walked up to jdog and then he cried and ran away because ehe was to scared to talk to him. J3t walked up to dany and asked what is wrong still wanting to slap him but he didn't because dany was his friend and he couldn't slap a frend 'dany are you okay you look depres' said j3t dany said no and criedand wept in sorrowfulll j3t crid also becaus he was also depressed to se his friend depressed. Jdog walked into the room and said 'oh helo dany I saw you before you looked nice' and then dany told j he was soory and then j3t butted in because j3t had a lot of drinks mainly water and fruit punc and he yelle 'omg u idiot y u dump himin the sno?' jdog made a face similar to this :I and said 'no I did nt dany said he want to make sno wangles after he ksissed me so I let him go and make snow andgels." Said j all weirdly and congused? J3t slaped j across the chest and j hit him in the sholder. They were havin a fite and dany was soper sad because they were both frinds dany was cryingso much his vision want blurry and hi culdnt see what was hapnin so he ran out the door and almost hit it because his vision was bullry. Dany ren and ren and then he went into da forst. Dany relised he was loss and he was cofused a lot. Dany herd foot steps walking behind him and it was a n old friend but rteally not that olf he is only like forty it was…

Cherlie!


	3. chapter 3: cherlie the wise & frend ded?

'dany wat ar you doin in the forst at 6:30 pm eastrn standred time"? said cherlie very confuse. dany said 'why r you in the forst at 6:30 pm eastern standred timm"? 'I was goin to my home said cherlie 'but u dont live in the forest?' 'oh' said cherlie 'you didnt answer my question deny' 'oh well i got real depress and ran to the forest but i coldnt see so it was an acident?' cherlie loked pain behined his mask and ray bands he didnt like dany bein all depress because it was sadening and stuff. 'dany wot wrong' 'jdog aint my friend and he puched j3tt in the shoulder that was bad' said dany. 'oh' said cherlie. 'well do you want to go to my placeit is just ovr here' 'cherlie you dont liv in the forst' said dany pulling a face like this ._. 'dany u dont know anything u r silly' 'no' said dany. 'oh well i hop you get home safely and soundely 'said cherlie' 'okay i wil unless some troble happens wich it wont because i know' said danny and he walked away with his back to cherlie becaus it would be weird and crepy if he walked facing cherlie it might have scared him.

some tim later

dany was at home watchin tv wich happened to be the news. the news said 'oh hello we just got told that people got killed' and dany was like oh no its was j3t or jdog? and so he grabed his iphone 1.3 he had that because he didnt want a neewer version bcaus dany is underground like that. he dialed 343444343444, j3ts number and waited for him to pick up and when he did he said 'hullo j3t are you alive?' and j3t said 'yes dany i am alive' and then dany said oh okay and dialed jdog 55555555555. jdog piked up and said 'hullo who is it i am trying to be asleep' and dany said 'jdog are you dead?' and jdog said 'no now let me sleap please dany i am not rude i am jst tired jdog' and dany said 'alright' oh good none of his frends were ded this was a good day.


	4. chapter 4 : o no how culd u do dis?

the very neckst day dany woke up and walked to the door to go out ofm it. he was gonan see funne mans place so he walked to his house which was a long way away for dany becaus he like to drive cars. 'fune man funne man funne man are you ther funne man?' funne man said nothing becaus fune man probably wasnt there sdo danty walked into his house becaus he was frind of funne man but not realy they were kinda funne man was kinda his frind because he invited him to the party but he was talkin to jbog so that wasnt good. so hewalked into funne mans house mansion and said 'funne man' and nobody said a pep. dany waked throu the house and found funne was on the flor becaus he was ded and dany was alllike 'o no last nite when the ropert said people where dead and funne amn is ded it was funny man' said dany dany was confuse o noe ho could have done this and dany herd the evel lolter from the roof so he went up to the roof likeand protagunist should becaus stpry. doce was lolin becaus he is doce now what did u do doce? said adny and code stillololoed because doce is evillike dat. doce said i m the on who kild funne man and dany said 'okay i wont say to anyon if you kep a secret?' doce smild becaus doce cant kep secret caus doce is evil like da ty and said 'ok dany i shal keep ur biggist secret dany?' doce daid and dany said 'oka wel i am beta singe that u and i kno daty' and doce gaspe and said 'no i rote dwan dangs u no rite dany u r spanish? or mexico? ' duce said swettin cus he dont kno. deny start to sing loudly and went lalalalala street dremns and doce was like fallin off the roof rememvber they are on the roof because dooce was hup there and he kill funne and he was lafin? anyway doce fel and dany said o no...

is murderrer?


	5. chapter 5 zobe apocolips?

deny ran so fast her was so scard becaus he kil doce. doce was evl sere but kil aint no good optin for any stitutation. kil is bad say dany. kil is bad al the tim. dany ren so fast like woa so fast and he went to j3ts place. bu the tim he got there it was nite tiem. he said j3t j3t j3t j34 j3t j3t j3t j3t are you there j3t? j3t walked out and said 'dany helo its nite dany whya re you here dany i was watchin the noooes?' dany said oh alrigh and he went indise j3t s house. he looked at the news and every1 was screamin and runin and the news said 'onoe there is a zombe that is runnin the city? help us we are in big troble' dany said o noe the news said there is zombe j3t? he loed closer and saw dat dooce was bitin all tha peple and makin them zombes lik a zombe do. dany said 'o no doce is back from the dead he must hate me so much' said dany all depres and he said 'j3t i will be honst with u rite now' 'rite now?' 'ya' said dany 'i accidentlekill doce and he is bak from the ded SAVE ME! and also j3t doce is bitin everyone and makein them zombe.' dany said j3t thunk and thunk alot and then he thunk a thout and said 'i no hoo xcan help us?' dany said 'o yes i do 2'

TIKE SKIP

'mistr kullz we ned halp cend halp' said j3t and dany at the sam time the r phych like dat. mat walked out and said 'go away there zombe about' and j3t said i kno. 'we ned halp ples mat' said dany 'u can only u halp' said dany and mat gav a look 'is u srs me no halp' and dany said 'no optin we will bring u by force if we ned to' 'lolololol i was jocin i alwys help my frands?' said mat and dany make face like yay so much. mat walke out with an anitimadote for the zomebs and he got a snak from da fridge cus its like 2 in the mornin and he was hurnfry well wouldn u be i thout so. mat charge into big zomve croud and start to kil zombes they cant bit him cus he was wearin a mask and it was string. j3t said mkay wel we ned to find doce and end him becaus he is ded and he souldn be walkin. dany said nod and walked with j3t. the arive at doce place and doce said MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAH u can not win i has armi of UNDEAD? WHI HAS UNDED ARMY NOW! doce was lafin alot and dan said tim to end dis and threw a punc at him and they fite and firte doce said MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA u can not win and he noked dany down dany was now on the grond hoples and then... doce went to bit him cus he is zombe and dany flich and he hered a vice like

""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' DONT BITE DANY DANY IS FRINNND!


	6. CHAPTER 6 PART 1

dany onpend his eyes and loked at his savoiur 'jdog i yhout u hat me..' said dany on da brenk on tear and jdog gave a smile of symppathertic and said 'o silly dany i never hat you u only asum dat' said jdog 'now let kill doce' dany said nu jdog u r my frand dany stod up 'i cant let frend get kill!' jdog gasp and dany glowe and gew wings he was super dany now. j3t and jgod where like woah dany and j3t spouted buterly wings and jdog turn into a pomeranian. dany lok at doce all very intensly and screem "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' AND HE CHARGE so fas and knok doce back and doce said u not bad dany and dany made a face like poker face and said i kno and doce said o sorry i try to compliment? and dany shot a bem of lite and doce went nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! dany nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! and he die but not rely caus doce already ded. and j3t ply over to him and said YES U DID IT U SAVE HU LAND! and dany said WE R OUR TRU FORM WE ARE THE GODS OF HU LAND LET US REBILD IT BIGER AND STRONG. and j3t went all hype and sai YUSSS and j3t made a pomeranian noise. sand so they rebuild hu land hu land is now a city so bit rather than a town. dany was like yey and his wings poofed away and he was sad caus dany lik to fly. j3t fly over with butterfly wings so shiny and said we done it so good. and dany hug j3t and he saw jdog standin by himself and aid jdog u did a god thing i like u and jdog said thank you dany i like you dany you are good dany friend. and then they hug and went to the hu land [arty...

P2 COM SOON!


	7. CHAPTER 6 PARTE 2

dany was serchin for mat and he se id mat i havent sen u since wendesday? where r u and mat wasnt there so dany kept serchin. the city was hoge and so dany needed to fly by j3t so he said "J3T J3T J3T J3T" and j3t came and piked up dany and they flu over the citty. dany saw a place that was glowin and he said j3t drop me and j3t said ok and so he droped him. dany fell and he went int he place taht was gluin he went in and saw mat dedish but not he was breathin and standin ovar him was...SHADE JEFFRE?

Shad jeffre t mat go plesz! said dany and shade loked at ddany for a bit and said...

he saeid...

nu

and then dany was leik why? and shade was leik he is a god and i am not i was on the band first and i wanna be god? and dany was leik wel 2 bad we are gods arnd you are ow pesant and shady was like NO U R WRONG nad dany was leik well hahahahaha what are you gonna do to mat MAT GO GOD FOARM NOW PLEAS! dand then mat just roled over. and dany was like o. and shade jef laugh and he said lololololol i tok his god power I AM GOD JEFRE! and dany was leik nu and jefre put on his bandana and he gerw wangs and dany was like even more no! and jefre laughed and then he turned mat to stone with his gaze and flew away. and dany kicked mat statu and he came back to real life and mat said 'sopt him he is getin away with me GOD PWERS!' and dany said mat we must go and get ur god pwoers back! and mat said but how do we do that? he is getin away and nobody has waing?! and dany said WE SHALL GO NBY J3T and mat jumped on dany who jumped on j3t who flew away. tehy loked for shady jell all over and then theyn found a clue it was his banadana!


	8. pat 1 strey finished

dis is the end of p[part 1 of mi stry if u wanna cee da new fic check my homepag


End file.
